1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of imaging and more particularly to imaging using multiple lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Modular Cameras (DMC) by Z/I Imaging (a joint venture between Carl Zeiss and Intergraph) currently provide accurate high resolution images using multi-lens cameras and a corresponding matrix of charge coupled devices (CCD). The DMC comprises a variable number of synchronously operating CCD-matrix based cameras that can be mounted together in different configurations, depending on the application. The multi-camera approach allows the combination of high panchromatic resolution with multi-spectral capability. The idea to enlarge the field of view by combining several lens systems is well known since the early days of aerial photography using conventional refractive optics. Several Aerial Cameras with multiple lenses were built, but complicated special rectifiers and plotting instruments were developed to restore the image geometry. Handling of the image and the accompanying instruments was troublesome and eventually obviated the use of multi-lens cameras by the development of new single-lens cameras with larger negative formats. Now, however, the image restoration of such a multi-lens camera can be done completely by photogrammetric software.
Even with such dramatic improvements in photogrammetry, additional improvements in providing more flexible options in terms of field of view and resolution would be a welcome feature for both military and consumer applications.